1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for controlling the mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the advanced convergence technologies for a mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal has been provided with various multimedia functions such as a camera function, an MP3 function, a camcorder function, and others. In order to fully use these multimedia functions, a large-capacity memory for storing various contents has been required.
Recently, the mobile communication terminal could mount a large capacity external memory to support the insufficient capacity of a built-in memory. The external memory of the mobile communication terminal has been provided in the form of a detachably mounted memory card and thus, if necessary, could expand its memory capacity. The external memory has been usefully used to store a large amount of data. For example, the external memory can be used to store an MP3 file being played by the MP3 player function or a moving image file being played by the camcorder function, and used as a portable storage medium for carrying data.
However, when the mobile communication terminal is being used as the portable storage medium that can download and upload data, by connecting the mobile communication terminal, in which the external memory is mounted, to a host system such as a computer, a notebook, and others, the mobile communication terminal cannot access its external memory, because the host system currently has authority (access control) over the external memory of the mobile communication terminal to store and fetch the data in/from the external memory.
Therefore, when a mobile communication terminal according to the related art is connected with the host system while the data stored in the external memory of the mobile communication terminal is being processed by the mobile communication terminal, the data processing by the mobile communication terminal is interrupted since the host system takes control over the external memory of the mobile terminal. For example, when the mobile communication terminal is connected with the computer while a music file stored in the external memory is being played in the mobile terminal, the playing of the music file will be interrupted since the computer (host) blocks access to the external memory storing the music file.